


Flair for the Dramatic

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon leaps to Illya’s rescue… in his own, over-the-top way, of course…





	Flair for the Dramatic

Illya hadn't been surprised when he had been assigned to go undercover in yet another theatre company, and he wasn't surprised when he ended up in another absolutely ridiculous costume-this time, it was a sequined jumpsuit in oranges, reds, and yellows to mimic the look of a fire, to pass him off as a fire elemental dancer.

He hadn't been surprised either when he was found out by the THRUSH infiltrator (there always was one, wasn't there…?), either, after all the times he had been a party to this ploy before; Illya had infiltrated so many theatre companies, Napoleon had jokingly said that he was due to be nominated for an award any day now.

Illya hadn't been surprised, either, when the irate THRUSHie was threatening him after hunting him down to the set on the stage (mercifully, Illya was back in his regular turtleneck now), he could see Napoleon's silhouette up in the rafters, getting ready to make his move.

Illya remained calm and almost came across as bored as the THRUSHie continued to snarl at him until Napoleon's voice boomed across the stage--

"Ahoy, villainous scoundrel!"

And Illya certainly wasn't surprised when, moments later, Napoleon swung in for a rescue in the most dramatic fashion, quite literally-the backdrop had suddenly lifted, further distracting the THRUSHie, and Napoleon suddenly swung in from the counterweight rope as it descended, planting both his feet onto the THRUSHie's chest in a flying kick (followed by tranquilizing him for good measure). It was just the kind of rescue Napoleon would think of.

What did surprise Illya, though, was the outfit that Napoleon was wearing-a forest-green tunic with a matching plumed hat. On his back rested a quiver of arrows, a bow was slung over his shoulder, and a sheathed sword hung from the side of his belt. A pair of tights, covering his legs, finished the ensemble.

Illya stared for a long time as Napoleon handcuffed the unconscious THRUSHie before he turned back to Illya, grinning from ear to ear as Illya struggled to maintain a neutral expression.

"You've got to admit," Napoleon said, positively beaming. "This is one of my most dynamic rescues."

"You've always wanted to do that, haven't you?" Illya said, just barely suppressing the growing smile on his face.

"Oh, absolutely," Napoleon said, without missing a beat. "Now, be honest… How was that for a rescue?"

Illya, who had still been trying to keep a neutral expression, now found himself betrayed by his own emotions as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Very Robin Hood," he said, eagerly. "In fact…" Illya indicated the costume Napoleon was wearing. "It would seem you were trying to achieve that on purpose."

"Actually, yes," Napoleon grinned. "For one thing, it helped me fit in backstage without people asking too many questions."

"…And is there another thing?"

"Well, ah… I would have preferred Hamlet, but they didn't seem to have a costume on hand-shameful! But Robin Hood was a great second choice considering that if I couldn't be my favorite character, then, at least, I could be yours."

Illya smirked.

"I knew it couldn't be a coincidence," he said. "Very well… I shall deliver this THRUSHie into custody. In the meantime, you head back to the hotel room; I will meet you there."

Napoleon blinked.

"…Er…"

"Yes, Napoleon?"

"So… my clothes have sort of… gone missing…" he said. "I think they were swept up in the clothes of the other cast members and got sent to the laundry pile."

The smirk on Illya's face grew.

"Then I shall regret not being able to see you explain your way back to the hotel wearing _that._ "

"Illyaaaaa…"

"Relax, Napoleon, I will attempt to get your clothes back to you… eventually."

"But what am I supposed to do at the hotel dressed like this?" Napoleon asked.

Illya now leaned forward and kissed Napoleon firmly on the lips.

"Leave that to me," he said. "I plan to thank my brave rescuer thoroughly."

He glanced back at Napoleon as he left with the THRUSHie, leaving Napoleon smirking too, now, as he left for the hotel.

Perhaps he should play Robin Hood more often…


End file.
